Beginner Guide
Some terms will be mentioned and briefly explained, for further explanations they will be linked. First off let’s start with the settings button on the bottom right. If you like, enable Autobuy Heroes, it will, like it says buy your Heroes for you when you have enough XP to buy them. While you are in this menu you can also change the overall look of many parts of the game. So now that we have our settings the way we want them you can right click to auto click, or just hold left click to shoot. You should be killing mobs by now, every stage has 10 waves, after which you fight the stage boss. The stage boss will drop Experience Points(XP), with the possibility of spawning as a raid boss which drop Raid Souls(RS). After stage 75, all bosses will give Boss Souls(BS). When you reach stage 75, you will get a Prestige button (on the right side of the main window), the first time you should prestige is when you have 75 Boss Souls Waiting (top left of the main window). When you prestige you get the waiting Boss Souls, and can invest them into new Artifacts. It's a good idea to get all the Artifacts before you spend your Boss Souls to upgrade them. Every 50 stages you will earn 1 Talent point. To spend these, go into the Talent menu (on the bottom of your screen) and invest your points. First priorities are damage related talents.. Token Spawn increase is also a very good Talent to invest into. The colored orbs that fly onto your screen contain tokens, simply hover your mouse over them to collect the tokens. Your pet will also automatically collect Common orbs for you. By now you should have some Raid Souls to spend (Third button from the right on the bottom) you should invest all your Raid Souls into Heroes right now (click on the “Click Me” chest) until all your Heroes have a defense of 90%, because it lowers the hero cost (This point distribution is completely random, though it usually doesn’t take long.. When you got all your heroes to 90% you can invest some Raid Souls into Flaming Arrow (FA). Afterwards you should save up your Raid Souls so you can purchase the later upgrades. At stage 199, you meet your first Wallboss. They have a lot more hp than other bosses (300x the hp of the Minions of that stage), and will drop gems. After you killed your first wall boss go into the Charm tab (left side menu). Here you can spend your gems,you can also spend tokens here to raise your “Token Multiplier”, which multiplies all the charm effects.. Max the Start with Hero charm, then the Wallboss xp for a bonus to the Class XP earned from killing them. Then focus Token pickup and put all the gems you have left into Charm Damage. The Dailies tab on the far left shows your pet level and progress in your daily quests, which refresh at 00:00 UTC. Every day the tasks are the same, and upon completing all tasks you gain 1 pet level. Each pet level increases damage by 100%. Some of the tasks also give RS and Gem rewards. When you reach stage 650, you can get to choose your first class (these can be changed anytime. Click on the Class Shop in the menu on the bottom of your screen. Now you can choose a class, just pick whatever sounds like fun. Your class will start with the class xp you collected since you started playing and will gain more class xp while you're playing. At stage 800 you will unlock the Tavern where you can pay Boss Souls to start quests to get token and class xp rewards. Progress is only made on quests when you are online. The next milestone will be stage 1,000, where you will automatically unlock your new hero, King Arthur. Go into the Raid Souls window and you should have a few new buttons on the left side, use all your Raid Souls that you get from now on to unlock them. Once they are unlocked you should invest souls into Heroes (with the “Click me” chest to unlock the level 600-1000 skills on each hero. Once all the Hero squares along the top and right side say unlocked, spend RS to level Round Table Multiplier(RT), and (FA) When you activate the Holy Grail quest, you will get a new window next to the stage window that shows you what you have to do to complete the quest, when you complete the Holy Grail quest the window will change and you will get a buff to Hero XP earned and unlock Raid Souls Effectiveness(RSE). Until you reach stage 3,000 you will be investing your Raid Souls into Round Table and your Heroes. Level Fire Arrow where it feels like it won't break the bank. When you reach stage 3,000 you will be able to select a secondary class in the Class Shop. If you have any other questions don't be afraid to ask in chat. Category:Guide